


A Series of Fortunate Events

by euphoriclown



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because Ben knows everything, But doesn't do anything until later, F/M, I'm RAMBLING, Pin the junk on the hunk, Resort, Rey is very unaware, Vacation, how annoying, like just kiss her already, you know she wants it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriclown/pseuds/euphoriclown
Summary: 4 times Ben knows Rey's feelings for him and 1 time he actually does something about it.





	A Series of Fortunate Events

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this small one shot! It's short, but I got this idea and had to write it.

The only reason Rey knew Ben Solo was because he was friends with basically all of hers. He had barely spoken to her; only a few times when she was with Poe and he was around. Then again, the lines she said were the mere ‘how are you’ bullshit. He responded with fine and something snarky about Hux in which Rey would laugh and sip her cocktail. The events to take place the next week were so far out of Rey's Imagination, she couldn’t even see them with a telescope. 

So what exactly are the events?

Thursday: Day One of Poe’s Birthday Weekend. 

Destination: Resistance Resort

“Do I have to go to this fucking thing?” Ben asked. 

Hux laughed. “Yes. No matter how much I know you love these things, Poe wants you there. Besides, who doesn’t love a resort weekend? Even you can join that party train, Ben.”

“I don’t join any party trains,” Ben mocked. 

“Even if you sulk in the nearest corner, at least you were there.”

“Fine.”

Ben forgot that Rey would be there too and he doesn’t know why. Of course she would be there! She’s Poe best fucking friend! Then he thought of her in a bikini and things got worse. He needed to just stay in his hotel room and pretend like she wasn’t driving him crazy because she certainly didn’t know he existed to that extent. 

* * *

“This place is beautiful!” Rey smiled, stepping out of the car. 

“I know! I can’t wait for all the piña coladas and hot beach boys,” Rose said as Rey laughed. 

“Well I only have my eye on one, but Ben Solo hasn’t even looked at me in a month.”

“You’ve been keeping track? Honey, you need to do something about it. Or get over it. Those are your only options.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.”

They headed to their rooms to drop off their bags. The first ‘event’ was the actual party where Rey was just looking to have some fun with her friends and get extremely drunk.

They had all gathered in a venue Finn had ordered for Poe. Which, to her, seemed eccentric, but Poe was Poe and Finn was Finn. 

“This entire room probably costs more than a years' worth of my rent.” Rose smiled. 

  
“I know! How did they afford this? Aren’t the rooms on higher levels higher priced? Also, they have those huge million dollar glass windows,” Rey said, drinking her margarita, 

“I think Poe knows the owner.” 

“Yes. He does. Welcome to my resort!” It was Phasma. 

“Holy shit! This is yours?” Rey and Rose both said in unison. 

“Yep. You like it?” She smiled. 

“Hell yeah! To powerful women in powerful businesses.” Rose laughed, throwing her glass in a toast. 

The three clinked their glasses and Rey was content. That is until she saw Ben. He was wearing a black button-up that seemed to be stretching against his pectorals. Fuck this. She turned around and spotted Finn. 

“Finn!” she yelled.

“Rey! Come join us!” Finn said, becking her towards the crowd.

When she spotted what he wanted her to join in on, she certainly wished that she hadn't turned around. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. There is no way I’m playing this.” Rey mocked as Finn crossed his arms. 

It seemed to be a ‘Pin the Junk on the Hunk. No fucking way. 

“Yes. Yes, you are. Do it for Poe.” Finn smiled as he kissed Poe who walked up to them. 

“Why the hell not. Give me that dick!” Rey screamed as everyone cheered. 

Rose and Phasma clapped. “Come on, Rey!”

She staggered in the general direction of the wall with the hunk, the blindfold wrapped around her eyes. 

Suddenly, she hit something hard. It must have been the wall, but everyone was still dead silent. No one cheered or laughed. 

She removed her blindfold and almost passed out. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Ben Solo had a dick stuck to the middle of his chest.

“Nice try.” He smirked. 

That’s when everyone roared with laughter.

“I am so sorry!” Rey laughed, taking off the cut out dick and walking away.

He wished she had turned around because the place where her hand grazed his skin was burning like a newly lit flame. 

* * *

Friday: Day Two of Poe’s Birthday Weekend

Destination: Bar that had enough neon lights to give someone a headache

“Fuck marry kill. Let’s play.” Rose said and Rey and Phasma laughed in agreement.

What they didn’t know what that Ben was sitting a few chairs down and could hear everything. 

“Shoot.” Rey smiled. 

“Hux, Finn, and Ben Solo.” Phasma chimed in. “We want explanations too.” 

_ This should be fun.  _ Ben thought. 

“Fuck Hux because he’s annoying but probably good at hate sex,” Rey laughed. 

_ I’m gonna be the one she kills off. Just try not to get butthurt, Ben. _

“Marry Ben Solo that way I could fuck him whenever I want.”

Ben’s drink shot out through his nose.  _ Holy fucking shit.  _ He was not expecting that. 

“I would climb that man like a tree every single day if I could.”

Okay. He was  _ definitely _ not expecting  _ that.  _

“You need to tell him, Rey. I’m sure he wouldn’t pass up an offer like that,” Rose said. 

_ Rose isn’t wrong.  _

“Unfortunately kill Finn. He’s gay; I would feel bad making him participate.”

“You never answered me, Rey,” Rose said, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She smiled. 

* * *

Saturday: Day Three of Poe’s Birthday Weekend. 

Destination: Pool

Rey sat by the poolside on a lounge chair, her legs crossed at the ankles, her phone in her hand- playing candy crush of course- when she spotted him. 

Ben Solo was at the pool, in the water, and his hair was definitely wet. She quickly grabbed her phone to text Rose. 

___Rose help me he’s here. At the pool. His shirt is off. He has an eight pack. His shorts have Darth Vader on them. I’m going to pass out. Oh and his hair is WET. 

She expected an immediate answer, knowing she was just at the bar, but nothing came. She couldn’t take this any longer; she needed to leave. 

“Rose! Did you get my text? He was there at the pool! I almost had a heart attack!” Rey said, running up to the stool Rose was sitting on. 

“I didn’t get a text,” she said. 

“I’m sure I sent it. Let me check.” She pulled out her phone from her beach bag. “Holy. Fucking. Shit. No no no no.”

“What?” Rose gave a worried look. 

“I sent the text to  _ him.  _ It was about  _ him. _ ”

“Oh my god. Why did you even have him up on your phone?”

“I sent him an apology for sticking the dick on him! I must have not exited out of the chat!”

“Well that isn’t something you hear every day.” Rose laughed. 

“This isn’t the time! I’m just going to say I was talking about someone else and it was for you." 

___Omg. I’m sorry about that. That text was meant for Rose.

___And that wasn’t about you.

___Some other guy.

___If you were wondering. 

“Everything is going to be fine. Plus, this may be a sign.” Rose said, waving the bartender over for another round.

“I hate this weekend.”

* * *

Ben checked his phone for the time; he was meeting Hux for drinks at three. He dried his hands off from the pool and his phone lit up with a string of texts. All of them were from Rey. 

He almost dropped it in the pool. 

She was talking about someone in the pool, said it was meant for Rose and said it wasn’t about him. 

But he was the only other guy in the pool. Also, certainly the only guy with Darth Vader trunks. 

* * *

Sunday: Last Day of Poe’s Birthday Vacation

Destination: Resort NightClub

Rey sat alone at a table, she wasn’t in the mood to dance. She had promised herself that she was going to make a move with Ben, but she had only stuck a dick on him, talked about him endlessly, and accidentally texted him. 

She pulled out her phone, hoping to pass some time. Immediately, her fingers googled Ben. She didn’t know why she used google, maybe because she had a feeling he didn’t have social media-she was correct-with his dark and mysterious attitude. He didn’t seem to be the person to upload a photo of a sunset and hashtag it as #sunset. 

She did, however, find his business website which happened to have some information about him. It said he was 29, owned some random company, and liked books. How random. She also found the photos; the thing she was looking for. It seemed as if he had a full-on photoshoot; like something for Vanity Fair. She started scrolling through the photos, trying to not think about the fact that she was a weirdo who was deeply in love with Ben Solo. 

“Pathetic,” she said out loud to herself. 

“I think I actually look pretty good in that one.” He smirked. 

She turned around to see his large figure standing directly over her. 

She managed to spill out the words, “Fuck. I was just wondering about your uh company.” 

“My company is fucking boring. I’m pretty sure you were wondering about something else.” He eyed the photo. 

“Fuck.”

“In your words, you want to climb me like a tree?” 

“Double fuck.” 

“I’m flattered. Also, not a lot of people like my Darth Vader swim trunks. I’m glad you noticed them.”

“Look, I may be coming off super fucking weird but-”

He bent down and pressed his lips against hers.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around him. 

She finally heard the music blaring around them. 

She finally realized why people liked this place so much. 

She finally realized that the events to take place were, indeed, a series of very fortunate events. 

  
  



End file.
